MacMillan
Captain MacMillan, with the callsign of "Alpha Six" and "Baseplate" (in Modern Warfare 3) is a British Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''He was the commanding officer of Alpha Team featuring then-Lieutenant John Price during the missions "One Shot, One Kill" and "All Ghillied Up". He is popular among ''Call of Duty fans for his dense Scottish accent and sharp wit. Biography SAS Career Around 1996, fifteen years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, 33 year old MacMillan was the commander of a two-man sniper team in the 22nd Regiment of the SAS which included then-Lieutenant John Price, who was assigned to assassinate future Ultranationalist leader Imran Zakhaev, an arms dealer at the time. Price recalls that it was the first time the British Government had authorized an assassination order since World War II. The venue of the assassination was Pripyat, Ukraine, a once bustling town deserted 10 years earlier following the Chernobyl disaster. The peaceful surrounding countryside and Pripyat itself had become overgrown and derelict (with the radiation from Chernobyl still in some places) the least likely location for an arms deal. Price and MacMillan were both issued ghillie suits and camouflaged suppressed M21s for the mission, along with suppressed USP .45's. An M82 SASR was also used for the assassination attempt. MacMillan and Price had to sneak through the countryside and Pripyat to get to the Hotel Polyssia, overlooking where the exchange would take place and an ideal spot to attempt the assassination. Ultranationalist guards, armored patrols, attack dogs and helicopters are all obstacles they either hide from or take out, depending on the player's inclination. MacMillan's knowledge of the radiation zones around the perimeter of their route is sound, and after a brief scare a "convention" of enemies arrives in Pripyat, MacMillan and Price make their way to the Hotel. There they wait for three days for Imran Zakhaev to appear. A Claymore is placed at the doorway of their sniping spot to dispatch of any intruders. When Zakhaev eventually appears (right in front of the abandoned plant) with a suitcase full of money, Price and MacMillan prepared for the shot. After MacMillan gave Price ample warning of conditions that could impact the shot, such as the Coriolis effect, Price fired. MacMillan and Price believed that they had killed Zakhaev; but they in fact only blew his arm off. Price and MacMillan quickly shoot down a helicopter and then rappel from the hotel, which is destroyed by a second helicopter. All went well for the British duo until an attempt to shoot down a helicopter ends in a serious leg injury for MacMillan, forcing Price to carry him. The duo fought their way through the darkening ghost town until finally reaching the extraction point at the Ferris Wheel. Waiting for extraction, they set up C4 and Claymores, picking off countless Ultranationalist soldiers until their helicopter arrives. Baseplate MacMillan returns in Modern Warfare 3, operating in the Hereford, UK, headquarters as Baseplate, commanding the SAS operations during World War III and unofficially sharing intelligence with Captain John Price, as well as sending him equipment for his mission to kill Makarov. Quotes Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * In sniping missions in which the player controls Soap, Captain Price will occasionally say, "Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed." This is usually heard in "Blackout" when giving sniper support to the Loyalists. * In some earlier trailers for the game and on the back of the game case he is seen with a suppressed M4A1 instead of his M21. Originally, Infinity Ward gave him such a weapon, but they later reconsidered. * MacMillan will kick open the door to the church if the player constantly blows their cover. *If the player looks at his eyes from a certain angle, they can see that his eyes are a shade of blue. *If the player looks closely on one of MacMillan's boots, it is possible to faintly see the logo for the US Marine Corps. *During design and testing, Infinity Ward used test phrases that were never put on the game, but can be found on YouTube. *MacMillan was 33 at the time of "All Ghillied Up" and 48 on 2011. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *MacMillan is 53, stands 5'11(1.8 m), and weighs 162 lbs(73.5 kg) according to his dossier in the "Return to Sender" mission in MW3. *He refers to Price as "son" on several occasions during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, highlighting their close relationship, even acting like a father figure in the aftermath of Soap's death. *In the cutscene for "Return to Sender" Price tells MacMillan that he "owes him one", referring to when Price carried an injured MacMillan out of Pripyat in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "One Shot One Kill". *Price refers to MacMillan as "Mac", which is the same to the S.A.S. soldier also named "Mac" in Modern Warfare. *MacMillan is mentioned as Baseplate in the subtitles during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The actor who voiced MacMillan in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''did not voice MacMillan in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'. '''''MacMillan's voice is aged, the fact that it's been 20 years since Prypiat. *MacMillan refers to Price as "John". *MacMillan being Baseplate also seems to be the Director of Special Forces as seen in the loading screen for the mission "Mind The Gap", the Director in reality SAS is the rank of Major General, so it is likely that he has attained this rank in the 20-year lapse of time since the mission in Pripyat. Gallery File:Cptmacmillan.jpg|MacMillan, investigating his surroundings. File:Price-MacMillan.png|MacMillan (Left) and Price (Right) preparing to assassinate Imran Zakhaev from the hotel. MacMillan´s Face.jpg|MacMillan's face. 3915139269 0736f1de54.jpg|MacMillan in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex. 1170178-16286-cod432.jpg|MacMillan taking cover behind a destroyed tank. mac.PNG|Captain MacMillan rappelling from the Hotel where they attempted to kill Imran Zakhaev. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:British Category:Modern Warfare Series